Entrenamiento Jedi
thumb|320px|right|[[Iniciado Jedi|Iniciados Jedi entrenando bajo el Maestro Jedi Yoda.]] Ciertos individuos sensibles a la Fuerza que eran fuertes en la Fuerza y de la edad adecuada, abandonarían sus respectivas familias y serían llevados al Templo Jedi en Coruscant a comenzar su '''entrenamiento Jedi'. Iniciados Jedi estudiaban en clanes de hasta veinte individuos, antes de que se sometieran a la Asamblea en Ilum, donde encontrarían los cristales kyber necesarios para construir sus sables de luz. Después de las Pruebas de Iniciación, se convertirían en Padawan de un Caballero o Maestro Jedi, y luego pasarían las Pruebas Jedi. Luego tomarían sus propios padawans y guiarían los entrenamientos ellos mismos. Apariciones *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part IV'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * * * * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Use the Force!'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes * *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Entrenamiento Jedi